No me voy a morir
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Solo seguir hacia adelante. Shadouge clasificación K


_Sí, la canción de Belanova, señores._

 _El lunes estaba en el trabajo (sí, me obligaron a ir en feriado) y escuché la canción. Y entonces, de la nada, me llegó la inspiración. No les voy a mentir, ya había considerado escribir esto desde hace varios años, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Así que me dije "bueee, vamos a escribirlo ahora que las heridas aún están frescas"._

 _Y bueno, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia :3_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

— Estúpida misión—musitó Rouge mientras se tallaba los hombros—. Odio cuando no ayudas—dijo molesta. No recibió respuesta. Nunca la había—. Pero claro, cuando se trata de mantenerme despierta toda la noche, entonces sí, ¿verdad?

Ella salió muy molesta de la oficina. Llevaba semanas sintiéndose así. No podía culpar a Shadow de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su corazón seguía buscando culpables por lo que estaba sucediendo. Suspiró mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la agencia. Ese día estaban especialmente ocupados, así que había gente yendo y viniendo en los pasillos, algunos saludando a la murciélago. Buscó una máquina expendedora de café y compró un vaso del café más cargado que tuviera. Le dio un sorbo y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su propia oficina. Él no estaba ahí. Ella lo sabía, pero esperaba que, de alguna forma, al abrir la puerta, el erizo se encontrara dentro.

Pero no podía detenerse por ello, así que comenzó a hacer el papeleo sobre la última misión: la infiltración en la base de Eggman, tomar la esmeralda del Caos que tenía, regresarla (muy a su pesar) a G.U.N. y hacer su estúpido reporte. Todo había salido medianamente bien, sin embargo, el erizo la había distraído, casi logrando que los descubrieran los robots que aún quedaban dentro. Se levantó del escritorio y miró por la ventana. Omega estaba afuera haciendo algunos tiros de práctica, asustando a los agentes nuevos que pasaban por ahí. Ella sonrió levemente y continuó con su reporte.

El día de trabajo había terminado y estaba de regreso en su casa. Suspiró molesta y se sentó al tocador, comenzando a desmaquillarse. Se miró al espejo fijamente. Podía jurar que en las últimas semanas había envejecido por lo menos, cinco años. Odiaba verse así.

— Pero todo es su culpa. De él y su actitud de "yo puedo todo". Ese es el trabajo de Sonic—murmuró mientras terminaba con el maquillaje. Tomó una botella y aplicó un poco del líquido en un pedazo de algodón—. Claro, va con su fachada de héroe rudo. Rudo y emo—sonrió al decir lo último y tiró el algodón a la basura. Se aplicó un poco de crema y se levantó de su asiento—. No en balde tiene el pelaje negro y rojo.

Miró por la ventana. Era de noche. Ese día se había excedido con el trabajo, lo sabía. Pero no le importaba. De todas formas, no tenía a nadie esperándola en casa.

Apagó las luces y se sentó enfrente de la ventana, mirando las estrellas, especialmente, la luna, que brillaba con todo su esplendor.

— Espero que ahora seas una de ellas—murmuró mientras miraba el cielo—. Siempre dijiste que, después de María, las estrellas eran tu cosa favorita del ARK.

 _La murciélago cerró el sobre y sonrió; lo roció con perfume y lo selló con un beso. Acto seguido, se escabulló de puntillas hasta el cuarto contiguo y deslizó la carta por debajo de la puerta. Regresó a su habitación de la misma forma y cerró la puerta._

 _A la mañana siguiente, encontró un sobre en su puerta y rápidamente lo abrió._

 _"¿Una carta? ¿En serio? Te seguiré el juego por esta vez. Estoy bien, como siempre. Me molestan las misiones en donde solo tenemos que vigilar a alguien, como la última que tuvimos. No somos guardaespaldas._

 _No tengo otra cosa que contar, así que no seguiré escribiendo._

 _Shadow._

 _P.D. Supongo que esperas que diga esto, así que lo diré… ¿cómo te va? Cuéntame más sobre tu día."_

 _Rouge aguantó las ganas de soltar una carcajada. Y comenzó a escribir la respuesta para su vecino._

El recuerdo hizo que ella se despertara de golpe. Se había quedado dormida en la silla. Se levantó sin ganas y se acostó en su cama. Miró al techo pensando en las cartas que Shadow le mandaba. En general, eran sobre cosas que ella ya sabía, pero había veces en que agregaba algo más sobre él. Lo que pensaba y lo que planeaba hacer a futuro. _Uno que, visiblemente, no podrían tener_.

— _Te amo, ¿sí? —dijo él secamente, sorprendiendo a la chica. Con la discusión que estaban teniendo sobre la misión que iban a tener, esa era la última cosa que esperaba escuchar._

— _¿Y por qué lo dices de esa forma, como si fuera algo que te molestara? —espetó ella parándose firmemente en el suelo._

— _¡No lo sé! No sé siquiera por qué estoy discutiendo esto contigo._

 _El erizo finalizó la discusión y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del departamento. Ella simplemente se quedó en medio de la sala tratando de tranquilizarse. Vio cómo su amigo salía y azotaba la puerta, sobresaltándola levemente._

 _Se preguntó qué sentía por el erizo. Buscó todas las maneras de convencerse de que no estaba enamorada de él. Había jurado que nunca se enamoraría de nadie. Que estaba bien por su cuenta. Que sería libre por siempre. Y así había sido durante muchos años. Lo único que importaba era lo que ella quería. Sus joyas. Su trabajo. Sus joyas de nuevo. Pero Shadow, él se había colado en su corazón. No de la manera cursi en que se colaban los protagonistas de las novelas y las películas, sino de una manera más lenta, más profunda y definitivamente, más destructiva._

 _Cuando él regreso, muchas horas después, ella lo estaba esperando casi en el mismo lugar._

— _Pensé que no regresarías—musitó ella sin saber cómo dirigirse a él. Shadow no respondió y se dirigió a su habitación—. ¿No quieres saber qué pienso yo?_

— _Creo que lo dejaste muy claro—espetó secamente el erizo._

— _No dejaste que te dijera nada._

— _Olvídalo. Pretende que no te dije nada._

— _No. No voy a olvidarlo—espetó ella parándose frente a él—. Yo también te amo._

 _Él no dijo nada. Simplemente la miró por un momento y continuó su camino hacia la habitación._

— _¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? —preguntó Rouge molesta._

— _No lo sé, ya te había dicho. Simplemente no lo sé. Eres la primera persona por la que siento esto—él volteó a verla. Sentía rabia, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía desesperación. Una que solo se calmaría si la tenía entre sus brazos._

— _¿Y María? —el corazón de Rouge latía rápidamente y no estaba segura si era por lo que sentía por él o por el enojo._

— _Nunca quise hacer esto con ella_

 _Él la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla con pasión. La llevó hasta una pared y continuaron besándose. La rabia que sentían se estaba transformando en adrenalina. El mundo podía caerse a pedazos si quería, no importaba nada, excepto ellos dos. Hasta que Shadow se separó, respirando agitadamente. Rouge lo miró, un poco molesta por tener que dejar de besarlo._

— _¿Y ahora qué sucede? —preguntó la chica con un dejo de la molestia que sentía en su voz._

— _Lo siento, todo fue tan repentino—dijo él aclarándose la garganta, pero ella acarició uno de sus brazos para hacerlo sentir mejor._

— _Repentino, sí, pero satisfactorio._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _¿Tú qué crees? Ahora eres mío—dijo ella acercándose a su oído—… por siempre._

Por siempre. Para él era una posibilidad, para ella, no tanto. Era mortal y lo sabía muy bien. Se dio la vuelta en la cama por enésima vez y vio un libro en su mesa de noche. Shadow lo había dejado ahí. Ella no leía tanto, no se daba el tiempo para hacerlo. Suspiró y lo tomó. Era "Nuestra Señora de Paris". Recordó que en algún momento lo había comenzado, pero nunca lo había terminado. Y, en ese momento, tampoco lo haría. Solo le haría pensar en el erizo, y era lo último que quería; guardó el libro en la cajonera y caminó nuevamente por la habitación, tallándose el cuello con ambas manos. Miró la recámara. Miró por la ventana. Sintió que su pecho se oprimía. Sabía que no podía ser débil y dejar que los sentimientos la dominaran. Pero a veces, el corazón es más traicionero que nada.

 _Shadow, Rouge y Omega estaban dentro de la base de Eggman, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el doctor con uno de sus nuevos robots. Había causado suficientes destrozos en la ciudad como para dejarlo pasar. Un equipo de agentes de G.U.N. estaba entrando al edificio, Sonic y sus amigos estaban con Eggman._

 _Incluso con los agentes, los robots seguían siendo demasiados para ellos. La batalla era difícil y Eggman estaba escapando. Shadow vio al doctor, a Sonic y a Rouge en una centésima de segundo. Miró nuevamente al erizo azul y este asintió. Pero antes de cambiar a su súper forma, tomó a Rouge y la sacó de la base._

— _¿Qué haces? —dijo ella enojada._

— _Te quedarás aquí, esto puede complicarse y no quiero que te suceda nada—agregó dándole un beso a la murciélago—. No hagas nada estúpido._

— _¡Shadow, espera!_

 _Rouge vio al erizo desaparecer frente a sus ojos y vio cómo la base comenzaba a retumbar. Pudo ver el Egg-carrier salir de la construcción y dos destellos dorados detrás de él. Era obvio lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que corrió a la base para ayudar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, una explosión hizo que perdiera el conocimiento._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un hospital. Se examinó rápidamente y vio que no tenía heridas aparentes, solamente tenía dolor en todo el cuerpo, como si el cansancio de todos los años como agente hubiera caído de peso sobre ella. En una esquina, estaba Omega._

— _Camarada Rouge, estás despierta—dijo el robot con su monótona voz._

— _Sí. ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó ella con cierto cansancio._

— _En las otras habitaciones._

— _De acuerdo—ella intentó levantarse._

— _Camarada Rouge, necesitas descansar._

— _Estoy bien, grandulón. Tengo que ir a ver a Shadow—respondió ella sonriendo con satisfacción._

— _Shadow no está disponible en este momento—respondió el robot. Ella lo miró preocupada._

— _¿Está herido?_

— _Está muerto._

— _Omega, no bromees con eso—murmuró la murciélago sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y caliente de momento y después ligero y frío, como si fuera a salir volando en cualquier momento._

— _Sabes que no estoy programado para hacer bromas. El camarada Shadow pereció en la pelea contra el doctor Eggman._

 _Rouge no escuchó nada más. Su mente estaba en blanco. Shadow no podía estar muerto. No después de algo tan simple. De momento, una chispa se encendió dentro de ella: no estaba muerto. Seguramente, y trataba de aferrarse a ello, era como la vez que detuvo el ARK para evitar que se estrellara contra la Tierra. Regresaría. No importaba si perdía la memoria de nuevo. Comenzaría todo de nuevo._

Ella sabía que no era posible. Él estaba muerto. Sonic estaba muerto también. Eggman estaba muerto. ¿Por qué tenían que morir? ¿Por qué iba a pasar su vida en un mundo, pacífico, sí, pero sin él? Pero no podía dejarse vencer. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por él, por lo que había luchado toda su vida (o por lo menos, desde que decidió que defendería al mundo en memoria de María). No había cambiado mucho en su vida, pero por momentos él inundaba sus pensamientos.

 _Era de noche y estaban viendo las estrellas en la terraza del departamento de Rouge._

— _¿Alguna vez has pensado en morir? —preguntó ella recargada en el hombro del erizo._

— _Muchas veces. Y siempre he pensado que, si he de morir, que sea defendiendo lo que creo que es correcto—contestó él tranquilamente—. O defendiéndote—él apretó la mano de la chica y la besó—. No soy invencible, ¿sabes?_

 _Ella no contestó nada y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo._

Rouge dio una vuelta más en su cama. Había sobrevivido otro día a la memoria del erizo. Había sido fuerte otro día más. Y así mismo, tenía un día menos que sufrir.

— Buenas noches, Shadow. Te amo.

* * *

 _Bien, no me maten, ¿si? Aún tengo una vida por delante (bueno, no en realidad, pero trato de darle un poco de dramatismo a esto)._

 _Muchas gracias por leer. Les prometo que para compensar, actualizaré pronto Mezcla Perfecta._

 _¡Besos!_


End file.
